Etapa Oral
by klasnic
Summary: Una explosión ocurre en el vestuario de las chicas en Nerv cuando Asuka estaba dentro. A partir de ese momento todo se vuelve fuera de control. Al menos, para Shinji, claro.
1. Capítulo 1

**Etapa Oral**

**Capítulo 1**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

"¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Asuka!?" Ikari Shinji, todavía con su plugsuit, irrumpió en la antesala preguntando con voz quebrada. Misato-san le había hablado sobre una explosión en el vestuario de las chicas cuando él estaba en su prueba de sincronización y había ido corriendo todo el camino desde las jaulas de los Evas totalmente preocupado.

"¡Ella está bien, Shinji, calmate! No tiene heridas de gravedad. Solo algunos rasguños y magulladuras y una grave um..." Misato dejo de hablar.

"¿Una grave qué?" Shinji pregunto con dureza. Él sabía que después de que todo esto hubiera acabado, Misato se iba a burlar de su preocupación por la pelirroja. La sobornaría para que no le dijera nada a Asuka, un mes de suministros de cerveza debería solucionar el problema, pero ahora no le importaba. ¡Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien! "¿Magulladuras y qué más, Misato?"

"Una grave conmoción cerebral. Pero ella está bien, aunque aún esta inconsciente, pero Ritsuko dijo que despertaría pron- "

Misato fue cortada por un grito. Un largo y estridente grito cortesía de los muy buenos pulmones de Asuka. Sonó como si la pelirroja estuviera siendo torturada. Ella y Shinji se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Asuka, Misato de repente se paro a pocos centímetros delante de la puerta lo que hizo que Shinji se chocara contra ella. La vista que contemplaron hizo que se quedaran boquiabiertos.

Asuka estaba apoyada en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, con medio cuerpo agachado y con ambas manos puestas en frente suyo con una postura defensiva. Su cara estaba fruncida en un feroz refunfuñar. Rápidamente, Misato recorrió con la vista toda la habitación para ver si había algún peligro pero solo vio a Ritsuko y a una camillera.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Ella podía sentir detrás suyo que Shinji estaba intentando mirar por encima de sus hombros.

"Nada, solo se despertó, nos vio y empezó a gritar. ¡Asuka!" La Dr. Akagi se volvio hacia la pelirroja, "¿Qué te ocurre?" y comenzó a andar hacia ella.

De repente la cara de Asuka perdió toda su expresión y una mirada fría apareció en sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, haciéndose un ovillo con ambas manos alrededor de una lámpara de pie y se puso tensa, reanudando de esta manera su postura defensiva.

"Ritsuko, no creo que debas acercarte más," Misato comento preocupada. "Asuka, no pasa nada, no vamos a hacerte daño." Ella se movió lentamente por la habitación y saco su radio; necesitaba pedir una pistola de tranquilizantes. Ya había visto esa mirada fría de Asuka antes y sabía que Asuka se estaba sintiendo amenazada. Se había dado cuenta de que la situación actual podía fácilmente llegar a tornarse en algo malo.

"Misato-san, ¿qué estas haciendo? ¿Vas a usar una pistola de tranquilizantes con Asuka?"

"Algo no está bien, Shinji, y necesitamos sedarla antes de que alguien resulte herido. ¡Quedate afuera!"

"Pero... es Asuka..." Shinji se abrió paso empujado a Misato para poder entrar en la habitación, "Y ella odiaría que nosotros... ¡h-hey!" Misato, Ritsuko, y la camillera vieron horrorizadas como la enfadada pelirroja dio un rápido grito y de repente se fue directamente hacia Shinji, sujetando la lámpara de un modo amenazador.

Shinji se quedo de piedra, sus ojos se abrían más y más mientras Asuka se dirigía corriendo hacia él sin mostrar signos de detenerse. "Esto es," pensó él, mirando la puntiaguda punta ornamental de la lámpara, "¡Voy a ser ensartado! ¡Moriré como una brocheta de carne a manos de una trastornada pelirroja! ¡Que patético!"

Paso un momento y Shinji se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo aun de pie, con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Busco por su abdomen algo húmedo, cálido y chorreante y se sintió aliviado al no encontrar nada. "¡Asuka para! Sí, claro que ella nunca me mataría, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Qué había pasado?" Dio un pequeño suspiro y abrió un parpado.

La habitación parecía estar igual que hace unos pocos segundos excepto que ahora las tres mujeres que estaban en ella tenían la misma mirada de incredulidad en sus caras. Por alguna razón esto asustaba muchísimo a Shinji.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo bruscamente, "¿Sorprendidas de que todavía este vivo?" Ellas asintieron bajando y subiendo sus cabezas, enérgicamente. Shinji frunció el ceño, preguntándose porque sentía tanta curiosidad. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no podía ver a Asuka. "¿Donde está?"

En perfecto unísono (Shinji medio sospechaba que lo habían ensayado), las tres mujeres señalaron lentamente detrás suyo. Sí, ahora podía sentirlo. ¡Alguien estaba justo detrás de él! Sintió un escalofrió bajándole por su expuesta espalda. Ella estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calido aliento soplándole en la oreja.

Probablemente estaba buscando un lugar donde clavarle un cuchillo, er - o una lámpara. ¡Eeek! ¡Iba a morir!

Estuvo a punto de saltar por el fuerte ruido detrás de él pero aún no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás. "¡Aquí viene!" Shinji se preparo a si mismo, esperando a que Asuka le golpeara. "¡Espero que lo haga rápido! Esperando... esperando... esperando... _¡Esperando un maldito minuto_!"

Hubo un silencio en la habitación mientras las tres mujeres veían como Shinji reaccionaria.

¡Espera!_¿Soplándole?_

Shinji lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a las tres mujeres pero ellas solo se encogieron de hombros.

Asuka... ¿estaba _soplándole_ en la oreja?

Shinji reunió suficiente valor para darse la vuelta cuando Asuka puso sus manos en su cuello. Y le mordió.

"¡Ow! ¡Deja mi oreja!" Sólo fue un suave mordisco en el lóbulo que realmente ni le dolió. Shinji pensaba que a Asuka aún no le importaría hacerle poner la piel de gallina delante del interesado público. Rápidamente se volvió hacia la pelirroja totalmente preparado para enfrentar su burlona expresión. "¡Asuka! Deja de burlar..." Y en vez de eso la encontró sonriéndole dulcemente.

"¡Hooray, Shinji-kun! No sabia que Asuka y tú teníais una relación." bromeo Misato, todo sonriente, ahora que la situación se había calmado.

"No la tenemos. Asuka..." Shinji miro a Asuka la cual estaba abrazando su cintura plácidamente. No estaba seguro de que decir.

Ritsuko intento acercarse a la pelirroja otra vez pero se detuvo cuando Asuka entrecerró los ojos y se puso con una actitud fría de nuevo. También Misato intento acercarse pero sólo consiguió los mismos resultados.

"Parece, Shinji-kun, que Asuka solo te dejara estar a ti cerca de ella." Misato resumió con sequedad. "Parece que aún no es ella misma."

"¡Esa tiene que ser la peor explicación que he oído nunca y además estas disfrutando demasiado con esto!" Shinji acuso a la mujer. Luego se volvió hacia Ritsuko, "¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Supongo que se habrá dado más fuerte en la cabeza de lo que pensábamos. Deberíamos hacerla algunas pruebas. Tenia intención de hacérselas pero no preveía que ella estuviera tan erm... poco colaboradora."

"Traducido eso significa que sabias que te lo iba a poner difícil pero no de esta manera, ¿eh?" Misato tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Shinji-kun, no tenemos elección."

Shinij refunfuño, "Ya había oído eso de vosotras dos antes. Vais a sugerirme algo que no podré rechazar, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que podrás rechazarlo. Aunque parece que eres el más indicado para hacerlo." contesto Ritsuko.

Shinji miro a Asuka. Ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra o hecho algun sonido desde que había gritado como una loca antes. Ella tenía la mano derecha de Shinji y la estaba estudiando con seriedad.

"Shinji-kun," Misato miro alegremente a Asuka, luego a Shinji, luego a Asuka otra vez, "¡Tienes que hacer de canguro!"

* * *

Escrito el 12 de Diciembre del 2007

N/A: Esto probablemente lo podría haber hecho antes pero, qué hey, ¡es divertido y me gusta hacerlo! ¡Así que disfrutadlo! Y si encontráis en vuestros corazones que queréis dejar un pequeño review, eso también seria genial.

* * *

Traducido al español el 2 de Febrero del 2009

Notas del autor:

Nuevo fanfic traducido por mi, como en estas fechas estoy de exámenes para relajarme un poco entre tanto estudiar me puse a traducir un fanfic, el photoshop no me relaja y requiere más tiempo y trabajo que traducir una paginita cada día. Este fanfic escrito por harukohaha me gusto por su historia, su humor, que los capítulos son cortos, y porque es ShinjixAsuka, claro :P. De seguro muchos se sorprenderán de que traduzca otro fic porque no le dije nada a nadie, bueno Satrapa quizás se lo olió el otro día cuando le pregunte una duda que tenia en una frase, quien sabe. En cuanto al título de este fanfic puede que no le haya traducido bien, en ingles es Oral Stage, según vaya avanzado los capítulos veré si le cambio.

Sobre los otros fanfics que he traducido: Los Ikaris y Recuerdos solitarios, aprovecho para informar aquí de que si no saco más capítulos es porque los escritores originales de estos fanfics aún no han sacado ninguno nuevo, dejar claro que yo solo traduzco no les escribo, muchos anónimos me piden que saque uno nuevo pero parece que no se dieran cuenta de que en todos los capítulos que he puesto de ambos siempre pongo que yo solo soy el traductor y tampoco puedo decirles que no hay nada nuevo porque al ser anónimos no puedo mandarles un mensaje, espero que lean esto y se sientan respondidos.

Pues nada más, espero que os guste este nuevo fanfic que traduje, y como dice harukohaha si encontráis en vuestros corazones que queréis dejar un pequeño review, eso estaría genial.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Etapa Oral**

**Capítulo 2  
**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Shinji no sabia porque, pero a pesar de lo mucho que había dormido en habitaciones de hospital, para él nunca había sido el lugar ideal para descansar. Quizás era por el olor a antiséptico; o quizás la demasiado grande y demasiado impersonal habitación; o quizás era la gente, prácticamente extraños, entrando y saliendo a todas las horas del día.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, dormir en una cama de hospital una semana entera no le sentaba bien al cuerpo de Shinji. Y por si esto fuera poco, dormir una semana en la cama del hospital _con Asuka _no le hacia mejorar su opinión. Al final del periodo de una semana que la Dr. Akagi había establecido para observar al Segundo Niño, Shinji estaba a punto de arrancarse todo su pelo.

Solo había un pequeño resquicio de optimismo en la pésima situación en la que se encontraba, pensó Shinji fríamente mientras abrochaba el último de los botones de la chaqueta que tenía en su manos. Y era el de Asuka siendo mucho menos zorra de lo que normalmente era.

El chico termino poniendo el cuello de la camisa en su lugar y finalmente dirigió su mirada a la cara de ella. Se encontró así mismo mirando a sus risueños ojos azules. Ah, maldición. Pero esto tampoco está bien, reflexiono a su pesar.

Por mucho que disfrutara viendo a Asuka de esta manera: callada (no la había oído decir ni una sola palabra en toda la semana), soltando risitas y siempre _simpática..._ hay algo que no cuadraba. Es como estar con una extraña. ¡Asuka sin su maliciosa boca era una hermosa y sexy extraña!

"Entiendes lo raro que es esto, ¿no?" Shinji arqueo una ceja a la pelirroja. Él había cogido el hábito de tener conversaciones con ella en las que solo hablaba él. "Esta es la vez que más he hablado en toda mi vida y todavía no tengo algo que realmente valga la pena decir."

Shinji puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja y la movió suavemente. Inclinando la cabeza de una manera inquisitiva, Asuka alzo su mirada y busco su cara.

"¡Asuka, la Dr. Akagi dijo que al menos tomaría un mes que esto se resolviera pero no creo que pueda aguantar un mes entero de tus caritas sonrientes y de que no hables!" La voz de Shinji se elevo un poquito lo que causo que Asuka le mirara confundida.

"Algunas veces quiero golpearte en la cabeza otra vez, sabes, quizás haciéndolo vuelvas a ser la de antes. Pero la Dr. Akagi me dijo que debía proteger tu cabeza al menos tres meses, porque si te volvías a golpear podrías sufrir daños cerebrales permanentes," se estremeció Shinji.

"Veras, Asuka," Shinji frunció el ceño con gran seriedad mirando a la chica, sus manos todavía estaban en sus hombros, "¡Me gusta que nos llevemos bien, a quien no le gustaría, pero esto me esta volviendo loco! No estoy acostumbrado al sonido de mi voz, estoy acostumbrado al tuyo. ¿No podrías decir algo, por favor? " suplico inútilmente.

Que estúpido, Shinji negó con la cabeza, ella no iba a decir nada aunque se lo pidiera. Suspiro e intento sonreír de un modo tranquilizador a Asuka, la cual siempre ponía cara de preocupación cuando Shinji se quejaba.

Entonces inesperadamente, Asuka hizo algo para lo que Shinji no estaba preparado. Ella cogió con delicadeza su cara y le dio un suave beso en los labios. No fue ni casto ni pasional, más bien fue agradable y tierno, y empezaba a ser reconfortante. Eso hizo a Shinji quejarse.

"Ah, las ventajas. Supongo que debería dejar de quejarme y recordar las ventajas." Él sonrió a Asuka y ella le devolvió una radiante sonrisa cuando Shinji la acaricio su rostro. "No estas poniéndomelo fácil, sabes." Él podía sentir que una semana de valeroso sacrificio y frustración empezaba a superarle. "Pero entonces, ¿cuando has...? Ah, demonios..." Y Shinji cogió a Asuka en sus brazos y la beso con toda su emoción contenida durante los últimos días.

El beso continúo por más de un minuto y progresivamente se hizo más intenso. Asuka tenía las manos dentro de su camisa mientras que Shinji estaba intentando mantener los últimos vestigios de autocontrol que le quedaban.

"¡Ikari Shinji!" Una voz que no admitía replica surgió desde la puerta.

Asuka inmediatamente se puso rígida y se dio la vuelta. Pero esta vez en vez de esconderse detrás de Shinji o apretujándose a su lado, se puso directamente delante suyo, tapándole de las dos mujeres que estaban en la puerta.

"¡Contrólate, Shinji! Asuka no es ella misma." La Dr. Akagi le reprendió desde lejos. "¡Nosotras confiamos en ti para cuidar a una chica indefensa, no para que te aprovechases de ella!"

"Lo siento," Shinji bajo la cabeza con abatimiento.

"Sabes, Ritsuko, no tienes toda la razón. Mira a Asuka," Misato observo a la pelirroja. Ella estaba fulminando con la mirada a las dos mujeres y parecía preparada para hacer algo. "Creo que esta defendiendo a Shinji."

Shinji la miro desconcertado. La Dr. Akagi frunció los labios y pregunto con firmeza, "¿Qué estas intentado decir?"

"He estado pensado. A parte del hecho de que no habla, de que no recuerda nada sobre ella misma, y de que es más que obvio que se siente atraída por nuestro pequeño Shinji, ella esta actuando como la Asuka que conocemos."

"Misato," la Dr. Akagi suspiro, "Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en toda la semana."

"¿De verdad? ¿Más ridícula que lo que escuchaste ayer?"

"¿Qué escuche ayer?"

"Ese rumor de que estaba completamente borracha."

"¿Por Kaji?"

"Sí."

"Ah... no."

"Está bien. Ahora mírala, Ritsuko. Testaruda y agresiva. ¿Para ti eso es estar indefensa?"

"Um... podríais salir las dos, por favor. Puedo sentir que esta empezando a enfadarse. Dr. Akagi, la prometo que me comportare. Por favor, quiero terminar de vestirla e irnos a casa. Misato-san, no podemos ir en el coche, creo que es demasiado cerrado. Pediré un transporte para que nos lleve, en el que vayamos solo nosotros dos y el conductor, así Asuka no se sentirá amenazada." Shinji dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Asuka y la sonrió cuando ella le miro. Suficiente para que ella le respondería relajándose. "Vale, ya es suficiente, siéntate y te ayudare a ponerte las botas." Asuka lanzo una mirada de advertencia a las dos mujeres antes de dejar que Shinji la guiara a una silla y la sentara.

"Hmm, ¿cuánto tiempo ha tenido en cuenta esto, Mayor?" la Dr. Akagi se arrasco el mentón y miro al Segundo Niño.

"Desde el primer día," ella sonrió picaramente a Shinji, "Shinji-kun, yo me mudare al apartamento de al lado porque no quiero que Asuka me asesine mientras duermo. Mañana te traeré un regalo, ¿vale? Hasta entonces. ¡Adiós! Cuídala bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia la doctora y fingió susurrarla, "Si alguien es la victima aquí, yo diría que es Shinji. Tiene muy mala suerte."

Shinji negó con la cabeza indignado cuando Misato se rió disimuladamente, y parecía apenado cuando la Dr. Akagi respondió seriamente. "Mayor, algunas veces me sorprende. Puede que tenga razón."

"Oh, callaros, las dos. Aún puedo oíros," Shinji las interrumpió bruscamente.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron. "¡Shin-chan! ¿Es esa manera de hablarle a tu guardiana?"

"Oooh, dejadme en paz," dijo cabreado.

Luego la Dr. Akagi dijo severamente, "Pero Shinji, recuerda lo que te dije. No debes aprovecharte de Asuka."

"¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! No lo haré otra vez..." Shinji dejo de hablar sin poder hacer nada cuando Asuka, con los dos pies ya calzados, alargo la mano para alisar el ceño fruncido del chico, las cejas de ambas mujeres se levantaron y escucharon a Shinji terminar suspirando, "...muy a menudo... ¡Arggghhh!"

"Ves, te lo dije. Él es la victima."

"Entiendo."

"Os odio a las dos."

* * *

Escrito el 19 de Diciembre del 2007

N/A: ¡Gracias a todos por enviarme unos reviews tan bonitos! Gracias, también, a aquellos que lo leyeron y lo pusieron en sus alertas. Esto me ayuda con mi reflexión. De verdad.

* * *

Traducido al español el 7 de Febrero del 2009

Notas del autor:

Nuevo capítulo traducido, el siguiente tardare un poco más porque ya es un poquitín más largo que estos dos primeros. Confirmar que mi traducción del título fue correcta al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, de hecho según me comento harukohaha este título tiene un significado muy especial para el argumento de la historia, no diré cual porque sino sería un gran spoiler. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, yo disfrute en especial lo kawaii que se comporto Asuka con Shinji, y la depresión que le provoca a Shinji este hecho; el pobre esta medio traumado al no estar acostumbrado a escuchar el sonido de su propia voz y a que las "ventajas" de la situación le abruman :P . Ahora paso a contestar reviews:

**raimundo imparable:** Gracias raimundo, fuiste mi primer review de este fanfic ^^, y justo por lo que dices es por lo que me decidí a traducirle, aparte de las razones que di el otro día. No te preocupes que yo lo que empiezo lo acabo y traduciré este fanfic hasta el final. Y gracias también por lo de tu review asegurado, yo también te intentare dejarte un review cada capítulo nuevo que saques de tu fanfic de Evangelion/DBZ (al menos por ahora lo hago).

**Cervant-Ikari:** Gracias Cervant, si el capítulo 1 te pareció gracioso espera a ver el resto.

**GABRIEL:** Extraño review pero gracias, y como le dije a raimundo lo que empiezo lo acabo.

**Leojg:** Gracias Leojg, por el review y por lo de los exámenes, me alegra que te haya gustado, de seguro que este segundo capítulo te gusto aún más.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Etapa Oral**

**Capítulo 3**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Fue un caso de futones musicales. Por tercera vez esa noche, Ikari Shinji se despertó por el sonido de una respiración acompasada. No era la suya.

Shinji dejo salir una silenciosa sonrisa que se volvió un gruñido porque de nuevo, Asuka estaba profundamente dormida a su lado. Solo que esta vez, tenia puestos una pierna y un brazo sobre él, asegurándose de que así no pudiera escaparse.

Me rindo, pensó Shinji felizmente. Su cama, mi cama, el sofá, el futón; él se había esforzado muchísimo para evitar su trasero sin ningún éxito. Shinji examinaba la cara de Asuka en la oscuridad, intentando ver como se sentiría si toda la situación fuera autentica y no solo el inevitable resultado de un inesperado accidente.

Si esto fuera real, Shinji se imaginaba que Asuka diría algo como, _"No seas estúpido, Shinji, decídete. ¿Eres feliz o no? Un pervertido como tu debería de estar disfrutándolo." _

Inexplicablemente, Shinji se encontró a si mismo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo y a la Asuka de su mente echándose el pelo hacia atrás y señalándole con un dedo acusador. _"¡Baka! ¿Por qué estas llorando? Hey, hey, no me insultes, idiota. Estas tumbado en la cama conmigo y estas llorando. ¡Deja de ser un bebe!"_

"Lo siento," susurro Shinji, escondiendo su cara en su mano libre. "No puedo evitarlo. ¡No se porque estoy llorando! Intentare parar, ¿vale?"

Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía. La mente de Shinji era un revoltijo de "por qués" y "'qué pasaría si" y no podía encontrar la fuerza para clasificarlos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿_Por qué _estoy llorando?

Al final, sus pequeños temblores empezaron a agitar el cuerpo de Asuka. Él intento controlar sus temblores, para que la chica que estaba a su lado no se despertara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Asuka quito el brazo de Shinji de su cara y él parpadeo abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver la mirada enfadada de ella. "Um... ¿hola?" Luego le dio el hipo, y comenzó a reírse hasta llorar. "Dios, Asuka, no me mires así. Siento haberte despertado. ¿Lo ves? Ya he parado." Asuka siguió mirándole malhumorada y Shinji dio un grito lleno de esperanzas. "¡Asuka, estas enfadada conmigo! ¿Has vuelto? ¿Asuka? No eres tú, ¿huh?" Y a Shinji le empezó a dar un ataque de incontrolables risitas.

Shinji noto que el brazo de la pelirroja y su pierna le dejaron y se sintió triste y aliviado a la vez. Pero entonces ella volvió y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había puesto su cabeza entre sus pechos, abrazándole fuertemente.

"Oh, Dios, he muerto y estoy en el cielo." Shinji gimió en voz alta entre los pechos de Asuka mientras intentaba calmarse. Él podía oír los latidos constantes de su corazón. ¿Es así como se sienten los bebes dentro del útero de su madre?

Le tomo un poco de tiempo pero al final Shinji consiguió enderezarse y salir del abrazo de la pelirroja. Ella todavía parecía estar un poco enfadada pero le tiro contra el futón y continúo acurrucándose contra él.

"¿Asuka?" No hubo respuesta alguna, pero realmente no esperaba una. "No te conozco muy bien del todo, ¿eh?" Ella gruñó y levanto una mano para cerrarle los ojos. Shinji sonrió, mientras tapaba con las sabanas a ambos, y después intento conseguir dormir algo.

x

x

x

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y alegre, y Shinji despertó encontrándose a su carga saliendo del baño con su pelo mojado.

"¡Eyy...!" grito Shinji, "¡Asuka, las ventanas están abiertas!"

Asuka le miro con una inclinación cuestionadora de su cabeza, la cual Shinji se había acostumbrado a recibir siempre que ella no entendía porque él se ponía nervioso, así que Shinji simplemente la cogió de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

Había sido un shock la primera vez que ella había hecho esto en el hospital. Y aun así después de todo, él podía estar hiperventilándose y comiéndosela con los ojos. La verdad es que se había acostumbrado rápidamente aunque, el segundo día, después de que un enfermero casi la viera paseando desnuda, le toco regañar a la pelirroja por esto.

Puso una sabana sobre la chica y la ayudo a vestirse debajo de ella, entonces hizo una expresión con su cara, esperando mostrar su enfado, "¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me avises cuando quieras bañarte para que así al menos pueda darte una toalla!?"

Pero la pelirroja no estaba escuchándole y estaba volviendo a reírse tontamente, vestirse siempre era un juego, así que al final Shinji sólo se rendía y suspiraba. La quito la sabana, la saco de la habitación y la llevo delante del televisor. "Siéntate y ve la tele un rato, ¿vale?" Él le dio el mando. Después se alejo rápidamente murmurando para si mismo, "Discúlpame mientras busco mi mandíbula, creo que se me cayo cerca de la puerta del baño".

"Inodoro. Ducha. Frío. Sí. Suena bien."

Shinji estaba acostumbrado a ir al baño rápidamente; en el hospital, se entero de la peor manera posible de que Asuka tenia una tendencia a vigilarle cuando tardaba mucho tiempo en volver. Tembló, al recordar la primera vez cuando ella casi echa la puerta abajo.

Más tarde, los dos estaban desayunando y dedicaron el resto de la mañana jugando varias partidas a un juego de lucha que no habían probado antes. Era casi la hora de comer cuando su guardiana entro pareciendo estar sana y descansada, y anunciándose con una voz excesivamente alegre, "¡Chicos, ya estoy en casa!"

Shinji alzo la mirada y dijo hola. Asuka alzo la mirada, la miro enfurecida, se puso más cerca de Shinji, y después volvió a su juego; ella casi había acabado con el jefe final. Al ver su reacción, Misato parecía estar contentísima; ¡la pelirroja no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento para atacarla!

Misato siguió observando a Asuka, y después de varios minutos cuando era obvio que la chica no iba a hacer nada más letal que echarla miradas asesinas de enfado, se acerco a Shinji. Cautelosamente. "Shinji-kun," dijo ella en el mismo irreprimible tono feliz con el que les había saludo, "¡Tengo un regalo para ti!"

Shinji, pareciendo sorprendido, acepto la pequeña indeterminada caja que Misato le daba. ¿Un regalo? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Por qué demonios le estaba dando uno ahora? Sin embargo, él dio a su guardiana una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, miro dentro de la caja, y escandalizado soltó un pequeño grito.

Dentro había una docena paquetes de diferentes colores y, para consternación del chico, Asuka rápidamente se inclino hacia su brazo y cogió uno.

"A-Asuka... n-no..." Shinji susurro, con la cara totalmente sonrojada, pero Asuka ya había abierto el pequeño paquete verde.

Un olor a menta floto por sus narices mientras la pelirroja desenrollaba la elástica cosa que había encontrado dentro y la examinaba con curiosidad. No parecía muy interesante y después de casi un minuto más o menos lo puso en la mano de Shinji. Después se levanto, le saco la lengua a Misato y se fue a la cocina.

"No va a por cuchillos, ¿verdad?" pregunto Misato preocupada.

"No lo creo. Ella esta mucho más calmada desde que llegamos aquí. Pero si cogiera un cuchillo y empezara a perseguirte no esperes que te ayude." respondió Shinji malhumorado, con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas

"Oh, ¿he ofendido al pobre Shin-chan? Deberías estar feliz porque te haya traído esto. No espero que los uses. Solo estarán aquí como..." la Mayor busco la palabra correcta, "seguro."

Shinji todavía estaba enfadado y intentando ignorar a su bromista guardiana, cuando de repente Asuka volvió. Cogió la caja y la cosa que había dejado en la mano de Shinji y rápidamente desapareció otra vez dentro de la cocina. Por varios minutos no se oyó venir ningún ruido de la cocina excepto carcajadas y risitas.

"¿Qué puede estar haciendo para reírse de esa manera?" pregunto Misato con una expresión ligeramente atemorizada en su cara, "¡Shinji, ve a ver!" Misato dio a Shinji en el hombro con insistencia.

Él pregunto con una mirada de amargura. "¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

x

La visita de Katsuragi Misato a los dos Niños (en referencia a Segundo y Tercer Niño) era una misión doble. Primero, dar a Ikari Shinji uno de sus 'regalos' y con un poco de suerte hacerle sonrojar; misión cumplida maravillosamente. Segundo, ver como reaccionaria Asuka con el resto de sus 'amigos.'

Así que cuando vio que la pelirroja estaba mucho más calmada ese día, se aprovecho de la preocupación de la chica en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en la cocina, e hizo varias llamadas.

Tomo una hora hasta que los dos primeros llegaron y para ese momento, la Mayor estaba muriéndose de risa en la esquina de una silla viendo la cara de sufrimiento del Tercer Niño. Asuka había salido de la cocina y cuando Rei y Hikari entraron, ya estaba jugueteando por la habitación con sus nuevos juguetes.

Hikari dio una mirada comprensiva a Shinji cuando vio con lo que estaba jugando Asuka. Rei simplemente cogió uno y se lo lanzo de vuelta a la sonriente pelirroja.

"Globos," Rei se dio la vuelta impasible para mirar hacia la rápida aproximación del Segundo Niño (Misato y Shinji se pusieron tensos pero no pudieron ver ningún signo de enfado en la chica) y dejo salir un suave ufffff cuando ella y Hikari casi fueron abordadas con un fuerte abrazo.

Después Asuka las arrastro a las dos a la habitación Hikari se sentó al lado de Shinji pero Rei permaneció de pie, cogiendo los improvisados globos que Asuka le lanzaba y enviándoseles de vuelta a la alegre pelirroja.

Shinji no podia creerlo. Ahora las dos, Asuka _y_ Rei estaban jugando con el 'regalo' que Misato-san le había traído para él. Asuka sola era muy desconcertante, ¿por qué Rei tenia que tomar parte?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas no parecía que fuera a irse pronto. De hecho, pensaba que se había extendido hasta sus orejas, podía sentir sus cosquilleos. Y para poner peor el asunto, ahora tenía a dos entretenidas testigos para su muy profundo malestar. Y aunque Hikari estaba siendo comprensiva, ¡Misato-san parecía estar contenta por las dos!

"¡Esto es por tu culpa!" Shinji se levanto y señalo con un irritado dedo a su guardiana. Cierto, habría sido más efectivo si no estuviera tan sonrojado pero por su propia dignidad (la suya y la de toda la situación en general) intentaría parar a las otras dos pilotos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia ellas y dijo en lo que esperaba que fuera una voz firme, "Asuka, Ayanami, ¿podríais darme eso y quedaros qui–? " se detuvo cuando ambas le lanzaron un torrente de globos de agua a su cara .

Luego escucho la voz de Rei, y todo lo que Shinji pudo hacer después de eso fue esconder su caliente cara con sus manos y negar con la cabeza con una desesperación silenciosa.

Rei tenía un globo en una mano al cual estaba mirando intensamente, "Piloto Soryu, ¿has intentado usar… agua?"

* * *

Escrito el 27 de Diciembre del 2007

N/A: Perdón por el retraso en la actualización. Los veranos son siempre tan agotadores. Para todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews, puesto en sus favoritos o alertas, thank you mucho mucho! Y incluso para aquellos que simplemente lo leyeron y dieron sus "hits" en mi historia para tener un feliz alto número de ellos, ¡gracias también! Espero que todos lo hayáis disfrutado hasta ahora. No estoy segura de como seguirá esto ya que aunque se donde quiero que vaya, aún estoy escribiendo básicamente porque me divierte. XP ¡Felices Vacaciones!

* * *

Traducido al español el 15 de Febrero del 2009

Notas del autor:

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo traducido, más cómico y largo que el anterior. Ya vemos que Shinji empieza a aceptar que esta viviendo en un paraíso, y esta Asukita enojona, juguetona, alegre y posesiva cada vez es más irresistible : P. Agradecer a **raimundo imparable, leo, Cervant-Ikari, yo xD, littlegirl_misao, Ramiel **y** Asuka Yagami **por sus reviews, creo que este es el capítulo de un fanfic que traduzco que más reviews me mandan. Contestare a dos de ellos, ya que más o menos los demás no preguntaban nada:

**raimundo imparable: **Gracias, y si es una lastima, los capítulos suelen ser de 6 páginas como mucho, aunque el que sean tan cortos es por una de las cosas que me decidi a traducirle.

**littlegirl_misao: **Jajajajaja, yo también quiero que Asuka abuse de mi, no te preocupes que seguirá abusando de él.

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Etapa Oral**

**Capítulo 4**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Sin respeto. Toji y Kensuke se echaron hacia atrás sus mojados cabellos y apuñalaron con la mirada a una sonriente pelirroja.

El más alto de los empapados chicos gruño a Shinji, clavando sus ojos en Asuka mientras ella se arremangaba las mangas, flexionaba sus bíceps y después, "¡Eso es! ¿Realmente no se te olvido nada, verdad? ¡Pero no importa la cause porque voy a...!"

"¡Shinji!" la riña de Toji fue interrumpida por el grito de Kensuke, "¿Tienes idea de lo jodidademente caros que son?" Él agito un 'globo de agua' reventado en frente de la nariz de Shinji.

Fue una larga y mojada tarde en la residencia Katsuragi y hasta el momento el proyecto favorito de la Mayor estaba yendo bien. Es decir, el caos supremo reinaba en su casa y todas sus preguntas estaban a punto de ser respondidas.

Empezó cuando los amigos de Shinji llegaron. Asuka, la cual en ese momento levantaba dos globos llenos de agua, comprobando su peso con sus manos, los vio saludando a Shinji en la puerta. Como una flor con el sol, su cara se iluminó inmediatamente y el aspecto de Asuka se tornó astuto, como cuando dijo, "Chaance..." Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, dos globos de agua estaban yendo rápidamente con elegancia a través del aire, navegando con una precisión certera contra sus objetivos.

Hubo un splash. Un momento de silenció. Luego una loca contienda para detener a Asuka de perseguir a los dos enfadados chicos.

"¡Hikari, Ayanami, ayuda! ¡Ella va a darles una paliza!"

Misato sonrió al ver el caos que había, distraídamente se dio golpecitos en su mentón. "Ara... así que Asuka todavía odia las agallas que tienen esos dos." La nombrada pelirroja estaba forcejeando, al ser mantenida en su sitio por Rei y Shinji mientras que Hikari la hablaba con dulzura. Misato volvió su atención hacia los chicos, "¡Vosotros dos, entrad y dejad de distraerla!" Ella les hizo señas para que entraran y después guiño el ojo al hombre que ahora mismo estaba delante de la puerta. "Me pregunto si Kaji recibirá el mismo trato."

Asuka dejo de forcejear cuando vio a su antiguo guardián.

"Hoy estas en buena forma, Misato." Ryoji Kaji dejo de mirar a la Mayor y dio a la pelirroja una cautivadora calida sonrisa. "Hola, Asuka."

Shinji suspiro, soltando a la chica y lanzando una irritada mirada a Kaji. Él no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria la pelirroja con el hombre pero definitivamente no quería verlo. "Kaji-san," le saludo al verle, después se dio la vuelta y fue hacia donde estaban Toji y Kensuke.

Ella probablemente saltara sobre él peor que cuando lo hizo conmigo, se figuro Shinji desanimado, yendo donde sus amigos los cuales estaban cerca de la cocina estrujando sus camisas. "Lo siento. Asuka es demasiado rápida; no me dio tiempo ni a ver su lanzamiento. ¿Queréis cambiaros con ropas secas?" Él se cayó al ver sus expresiones precavidas, "¿Qué pasa? Estan limpias, hice la colada aye-"

Shinji sintió un frío viento zumbando en su lado izquierdo. Asustado, parpadeo. Y encontró a sus dos amigos tirados en el suelo, y a una sonriente pelirroja sentada con las piernas cruzadas en medio de los dos. Parecía como si se estuviera regodeando.

Apoyándose con los codos, ambos chicos intentaron levantarse rápidamente, "¡Maldita Soryu! Vas a pagarlo." Y de inmediato fueron mandados hacia abajo de un empujón.

"Shinji... tío, ella esta _sonriendo_." Toji miraba a la chica desde su lugar en el húmedo suelo. "¡Yechh!"

Asuka se inclino más cerca primero de Toji y luego de Kensuke, dándoles a cada uno una amplia vista de su pecho. Luego les saco la lengua y les pellizco las narices.

"Shinji..." Kensuke aspiro profundamente y declaro extasiado, "¡Estoy enamoradoooooo!"

"Uh-huh," fue todo lo que Shinji pudo decir, riéndose al ver como sus amigos intentaban una y otra vez levantarse, solo para ser empujados hacia abajo por Asuka. "Bueno, buena suerte a los dos porque creo que ella ha encontrado un nuevo juego. Y no va a cansarse hasta dentro de un rato. ¿Pero qué paso con Kaji-san?"

"Ignorado." Kaji respondió al lado de Misato. Él la lanzo una mirada compungida antes de que Shinji se diera la vuelta, "Completamente ignorado."

"¿Despecho femenino?" Misato pregunto burlonamente, viendo a Shinji y a Hikari intentando convencer a la pelirroja de que dejara levantar a los dos chicos.

"Nah," Kaji respondió con facilidad, "Ella sólo tiene ojos para él, ¿eh?"

"Por ahora." Una mirada preocupada cruzo fugazmente el rostro de Misato. "Sin embargo, necesitamos a nuestra piloto de vuelta."

Con el sonido de un condón, Asuka fue atraída por Rei, y la Mayor decidió que era el momento de intervenir y tomar el control.

"Gracias, Rei. Mantenla en la cocina todo lo que puedas. ¡Vamos, vamos, niños! La diversión se ha acabado. ¡Es hora de limpiar!" Ella fue recibida con un coro de gruñidos.

x

x

x

Los días de diversión y juegos con los profilácticos emitidos por Nerv pasaron y, para alivio (temporal) de Shinji, los intereses de Asuka pasaron a ser cosas más mundanas. Por varias noches, la televisión (y Shinji) ocuparon la mayor parte de su atención.

"No te lo quites." El objeto al que se refería era el que la pelirroja estaba sosteniendo con firmeza con ambas manos y mirándole con mucho interés. "Quiero decir, Asuka. Ya se que te comprime la cabeza y que no se siente cómodo pero es por protección."

La chica se retorcía una y otra vez intentando quitarse la cosa que le molestaba, pero el chico permanecía firme y negaba con la cabeza. "¡No te lo quites!" Al oír su enérgica voz, ella finalmente cedió, pero no sin antes hacerle un último puchero enfurruñado.

"¡Eso no va a funcionar esta vez, esto es impórtate así que deja de ser tan terca como una mula!"

"Ikari-kun," la suave voz de Rei les interrumpió, "¿Podemos empezar?"

"Sí, sí... empecemos, ¿por qué no?" Shinji respondió irritado, "Misato-san, ¿estáis seguras las dos de lo que estáis haciendo?"

"No te preocupes, Shinji," fue la Dr. Akagi la que respondió tranquilamente, "Estoy segura de que Asuka no sufrirá ningún daño duradero."

"Además, ella lleva un casco," interpuso la Mayor.

Son las siete mañana, de un calido domingo y Misato, los tres pilotos, y Hikari habían venido tan temprano por ordenes de la Dr. Akagi. El enorme gimnasio en donde estaban, estaba a unos pocos bloques de la escuela y actualmente estaba vació, guardado para su grupo. Una abundante cantidad de rayos del sol pasaban por las altas ventanas del gimnasio, bañando a las dos chicas que estaban de pie en el centro del lugar en un mar de partículas de polvo flotante.

"Puedes empezar, Rei," la Dr. Akagi indico con la cabeza a la pareja.

"Gracias." El Primer Niño hizo una reverencia a Asuka. "Pilot Soryu, ¿empezamos?" Asuka sonrió y le devolvió la referencia.

Un preocupado Shinji empezó a moverse de un lado para otro, "Ayanami, no demasiado fuerte, ¿vale?" Rei le dio una rápida inexpresiva mirada. "Ya se que ella puede aguantarlo, ¿pero que pasaría si...?"

"Ikari-kun, la Piloto Soryu esta cualificada. Esto solo es un combate de sparring." Luego sin previo aviso, se acerco rápidamente a la otra chica y dirigió un golpe a su estomago, "¡KYAAH!"

Asuka lo esquivo, y el combate comenzó, ambas chicas se movían a una gran velocidad. Patadas, saltos. Golpes en el costado, bloqueos, y volteretas hacia atrás. Asuka golpeaba, Rei esquivaba, luego lanzaba un puñetazo.

Asuka agarro los puños de Rei con las dos manos y sorprendentemente no la dejo irse. Con un fluido movimiento se giro hacia un lado y después golpeo fuertemente con ambas palmas sobre el costado de Rei. "¡_Reiko kyohan-sho_!"

"¡Ayanami!" grito Shinji, mientras Rei se tambaleaba lejos de Asuka manteniendo erguido solo su lado derecho. El Primero recupero el equilibrio rápidamente. Con los ojos cautelosos puestos en su oponente, respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y después se enderezo para volver a enfrentarla otra vez.

"¡Shinji-kun, acaba de hablar!" dijo Misato boquiabierta desde algún lugar detrás de Shinji, "Buen trabajo," y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Rei ya es suficiente. Deja de reaccionar de esa forma tan desmesurada o vas a perder."

"¿Cómo podéis ser las dos tan... _despreocupadas_ con esto?" Shinji frunció el ceño, "Lo que ha dicho es de la televisión. Ella esta imitando a una abuelita pelirrosada que le gusto," Shinji arrugo su frente, "Y a un tipo pelirrojo con el que estuvo fantaseando. Ella ha memorizado todos sus movimientos perfectamente."

"No," corrigió Misato, "He visto a Asuka luchar. Quizás las palabras no sean suyas pero los movimientos si lo son."

"Pero la he visto copiarlos de la televisión." Él nunca debería haber permitido dejarla ver tantos de esos maratones de dibujos de sesión nocturna, pero era la única cosa en la que el pudo pensar en hacer a las dos de la mañana que distraería lo suficiente a Asuka de una sesión completa de besuqueos.

"Ese golpe con las palmas de las manos, ella lo había hecho antes. Normalmente en la cara." Misato miro a Shinji. "¿Pero por qué te estas sonrojando? No has usado mi regalo, ¿verdad?"

"No," respondió seriamente. "No me cambies de tema..." Shinji de repente grito a las combatientes, "¡En su cabeza no!"

El Primero (en referencia a Primer Niño) controlo su golpe y en el último segundo involuntariamente dejo otra abertura a la Segunda. Con el puño derecho cerrado como si sostuviera una espada, Asuka golpeo con su mano en el abdomen de Rei, "¡_Juryo yozan-ken_!" enviando a la chica volando hacia atrás, para aterrizar en el suelo de madera con un gran golpe.

El silencio hizo eco por unos segundos en casi todo el vació gimnasio, luego Asuka y Shinji fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba la derribada Rei. Visiblemente impresionada, Asuka se puso de rodillas al lado de Rei y la cogío gentilmente para acunarla su cabeza.

"¡Ayanami! ¿Estas bien? ¿Ayanami?" Shinji se arrodillo al otro lado de Rei pero sin poder ver la cara de la chica, oculta por los brazos de Asuka que inclinaban su cabeza. "Asuka, muevete, no puedo ver. ¿Cómo esta?"

"Ikari-kun, estoy ilesa," la voz de Rei surgió de detrás de la mata de pelo rojo, "Piloto Soryu, estoy... bien." Ella puso una mano en el mentón de Asuka y levanto su cara para que la mirara a los ojos.

Mirándolas, Shinji farfullo, las palabras de preocupación murieron en su garganta. La tierna sonrisa de Rei. Los ojos súper brillantes de Asuka. Le arrastraron a recordar algo en su memoria. Al mismo tiempo parecía tan absurdo que empezó a reírse.

Estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara cuando alguien se le acerco por detrás. "Ikari-kun, deja de reírte de ellas, eso no es muy bonito," Hikari le regaño gentilmente mientras ayudaba a Asuka a ayudar a levantarse a Rei.

"Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo," Shinji jadeo débilmente, rodando en el suelo de tanto reír.

"¡Oh, cállate y levanta!" ella se dio la vuelta hacia Rei, "¿Estás bien?"

Rei asintió, perdiendo la sonrisa. Después de conseguir levantarse otra vez la pelirroja empezó a inclinar sus extremidades y a evaluarla.

Ella flexiono y enderezo el brazo derecho de Rei, luego lanzo una mirada cuestionadora al rostro de Rei; Asuka hizo lo mismo con todos las extremidades de Rei, incluso hizo girar sus dos hombros.

Después empezó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Rei.

El Primer Niño se sonrojo.

Los labios de Hikari se movieron nerviosamente.

Shinji empezó a reírse más fuerte.

"Piloto Soryu..." todavía con un atractivo tono rosado, Rei puso sus dos manos en los hombros de Asuka y la dio una sonrisa aun más grande. Asuka bajo los brazos y la devolvió la sonrisa.

Hikari, suspiro profundamente, saboreando el momento: dos chicas sonriendo con la luz del sol brillando sobre sus cabellos mientras en algún lugar del fondo un chico reía.

Luego se atraganto, tosió...

Asuka y Rei se apartaron la una de la otra mientras Hikari se daba la vuelta para dar a Shinji en la espalda.

* * *

Escrito el 7 de Febrero del 2008

N/A: Este fue un capítulo muy difícil de escribir. X( ¡Disfrutadle!)

* * *

Traducido al español el 11 de Febrero del 2009

Notas del autor:

Después de casi un mes aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. El porque de retraso fue porque al acabar los exámenes deje un poco el fic y me puse con el photoshop y con los mangas que estoy traduciendo/editando: **_Overman King Gainer _**y**_ Evangelion Gakuen Datenroku_** (publicidad descarada de klasnic :P). En este capítulo Asuka esta igual de juguetona que los anteriores ^^, respecto a las cosas que hizo en él aquí os pongo unas notas:

Cuando pongo El Primero, el Segundo, el Primer Niño, el Segundo Niño, obvio me refiero a Rei y Asuka, el porque lo pongo en "masculino" es porque es la traducción más fiel al original de First Children y Second Children.

La serie de anime que imitaba Asuka es **Yū Yū Hakusho, **sino es por los nombres de los ataques que en el google aparecen como de esta serie ni me habría dado cuenta, se ve que a harukohaha le gusta este anime, yo apenas vi muy pocos capítulos de este anime. Sobre los ataques y el chico con el que fantasea Asuka, aquí algo de info que encontré, espero no equivocarme:

**Juryo yozan-ken:** Fusión de látigo de rosas, un ataque usado por el personaje llamado Yōko Kurama. Aunque lo que hace Asuka de poner el brazo como una espada me recuerda a la espada espiritual de Kuwabara.

**Reiko kyohan-sho:** Ataque realizado por la maestra Genkai. Si poneis en el youtube el nombre de este ataque lo podreis ver.

**Tipo pelirrojo con el que estuvo fantaseando Asuka:** Obvio que es Yōko Kurama, el otro pelirrojo de la serie: Kazuma Kuwabara, digamos que la naturaleza no le agracio con una cara bonita y no creo que Asuka y la autora tengan tan mal gusto :P

Espero os interese la info, ya para terminar en mis otros fics comentaba que series estaba viendo, lo vuelvo a hacer ahora, actualmente estoy viendo _**Sōkyū no Fafner: Dead Agresor, **_serie mecha que me recomendaron y que por lo que llevo visto es muy buena, _**Casshern Sins**_, re-make de una serie de los setenta que esta siendo de lo mejor del año, y **_Mobile Suit Gundam 00_** sin duda el mejor universo alternativo de Gundam hasta la fecha, ya era hora de que Sunrise haría una serie de Gundam a la altura de la original.

Agradecer a Satrapa por la ayuda que me dio en algunas preguntas de traducción que le hice, la verdad que este capítulo tenia algunas palabras de ingles coloquial muy difíciles de traducir. El siguiente no prometo para cuando saldrá, pero me figuro que antes de que acabe el mes, no os puedo decir si la próxima semana o cuando. Ahora pasare a responder los reviews, los cuales os agradezco mucho que me mandéis:

**leo: **otra vez me demandaras por la demora, con este capítulo tarde más. Y sobre lo que no sabias :P jajaja ¿de verdad que no te imaginabas lo que eran?

**Asuka Yagami:** Gracias por decir que te gusta mi traducción, y sobre cuantos son, la autora inglesa lleva siete capítulos y un omake, y yo como ves llevo traducidos cuatro capítulos.

**chibianko: **gracias por el review y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

**raimundo imparable:** como me dijiste no actualice pronto ^^, gracias por el mensaje, y si que me extraño que no me dejaras review hasta tan tarde, ya me imagine que estarías ocupado, de viaje o algo así. A mi cuando la Asuka real vuelva me gustaría ver la cara que se le quedara cuando vea todo lo que hizo con Shinji, jajajaja. Hoy te dejare el review en tu fic, que te le debo.

**loco777: **gracias por el review, y espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Veo que tienes el avatar del mejor doujin que existe de Evangelion.

**AryAs: **también eres el chico de foros dz que alguna vez me ha dejado mensaje en el Gakuen Datenroku si mal no recuerdo. En este capítulo hemos tenido menos abuso a Shinji, pero como habrás leído se dijo que Asuka se dedica a abusar (besuquearle) por las noches. Me gusta tu avatar ^^.

**Lobo Hibiky: **Gracias, y espero te haya gustado este último capítulo

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Etapa Oral**

**Capítulo 5**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

**Palabras japonesas:** _  
Shihan _–instructor de artes marciales.  
_Itadakimasu_ - comamos; una expresión que se dice antes de empezar a comer.

* * *

Era un grupo de adolescentes muy hambrientos que dejó el gimnasio después del 'experimento' de flexiones.

Ikari Shinji y Horaki Hikari caminaban distraídamente detrás de las dos pilotos y al final se vieron envueltos en una conversación. Ellos miraron al letrero de un vendedor de comida cuando la pelirroja se detuvo y ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, "¿Ramen? ¿Asuka?"

Pero Rei y Asuka ya estaban sentadas y examinando el menú. Shinji y Hikari intercambiaron miradas, después se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Cómo es que ella conoce este lugar, Ikari-kun?"

"Ya hemos estado aquí antes dos veces, nos hicieron un ramen vegetariano de ajos y tofu excelente." Shinji respondió, "La primera vez los tres comimos aquí junto con Misato-san justo después de una batalla contra un Ángel. Y yo estuve con Asuka hace dos semanas." Shinji rió y dio a Hikari una mirada avergonzada.

"¿Cómo en una cita?" Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"Bueno... ehe... ehe... ella estaba viendo una de esas telejabón americanas..."

"Telenovelas."

"Sí, y de repente quiso salir. Ella se vistió elegantemente y no toco nada de lo que cocine así que tuve que traerla aquí. Era la primera vez que saliamos del apartamento."

Ellos se sentaron al lado de las dos chicas, examinado el menú y pidiendo. Mientras esperaban sus comidas Hikari decidió que este era un buen momento para ser la mejor amiga que ella era y asegurarse de que Shinji intenciones honorables con Asuka. Si no, ella tendría que decir algo al respecto. O más precisamente, tendría que darle una paliza si hacia llorar Asuka.

Aunque ella suponía que cuando todo fuera dicho y hecho, seria Ikari-kun al que Asuka iba a hacer llorar. Ah bueno, eso no viene al caso. Era la misma Asuka la que se estaba lanzando hacia él, y aunque ellos no sabían claramente el porqué lo hacia, no imaginaban cómo se lo haría pagar cuando recuperara la memoria.

"Entonceees, Ikari-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Una extraña mirada apareció en el rostro de Hikari y eso le puso a Shinji los pelos de punta y _casi _le hace perder el apetito. Casi, porque el cuenco de ramen fresco que el cocinero le había dado a Asuka estaba humeando hasta el lugar donde Shinji estaba sentado, y cuando el olor que hacia la boca agua entro por los orificios de su nariz su estomago se dio cuenta de que solo había ácido crujiendo solitariamente por él.

Las siguientes palabras de Hikari, sin embargo, ahogaron los audibles ruidos de su estomago.

"Ikari-kun, ¿por qué crees que Asuka esta actuando de esta manera?"

Enfrentarle, Hikari pensó, el ataque directo era la manera de hacerlo si quieres conseguir sacar algunas respuestas honestas de la desprevenida victima.

"Yo-yo... honestamente no lo se."

Vale, eso suena honesto y 'deprimidamente alegremente.'

"¿Prometes no herirla?"

"¡Claro que no quiero herirla!"

Eso fue rápido. Incluso indignante.

"Sabes lo que te hará cuando recupere sus memorias, ¿verdad?"

"Intento no pensar en ello."

Resignado. Ah bueno, todos sabemos que pasara cuando ella vuelva a la normalidad. Demonios, todos nosotros probablemente lo estamos esperando.

"Entonces quedamos en eso. ¿Vale?"

"Vale."

"De acuerdo."

Hikari secretamente observo a un confundido Shinji que distraídamente jugaba con sus wontons. Ella decidió que realmente no podía añadir nada más que él no sabría ya.

Excepto quizás sus conclusiones de que a Asuka le gustaba él de verdad

¿Debería decirle eso? Sí.

¿Y traicionar a su amiga? No.

Oh bueno.

"Ikari-kun, no juegues con tus wontons. ¡Itadakimasu!"

x

x

x

Ayanami Rei estaba sentada sola en el vestuario, el mismo que exploto hace unas semanas y por eso fue la causa directa de todos los actuales problemas de Ayanami Rei. Y Ayanami Rei no debería tener problemas, reflexiono ella. Lo cual era parte del problema, porque Ayanami Rei no reflexionaba. Tsk.

La sesión de hoy con el _Shihan _fue particularmente dura. Trabajar para fortalecer el torso dijo ella y eso implicaba flexiones y resistencia al fuego. Ella pensó que no le había ido muy bien pero no podía decir lo mismo de Ikari-kun. Ella se metió el dedo índice en la oreja. Sí, la verdad era que aún estaba un poco sorda por sus gritos.

Shihan siempre había sido estricto con los tres. Pero últimamente, con la Piloto Soryu indispuesta, estaba siendo extremadamente severa.

Sí, Ayanami Rei, Primer Niño, sentada sola en los vestuarios todavía con algo de sordera, estaba bastante cansada y confundida; pero no por ningún entrenamiento físico. Sí, sus músculos estaban doloridos con la fatiga. Sí, ella tenía algunas marcas de quemaduras que escocían. Pero no, esa no era la parte de su cuerpo que estaba más cansada. La parte que estaba más cansada era su cara.

Ayanami Rei estaba cansada de sonreír. ¿Por qué? Porque Ayanami Rei no sonreía. Tanto. Oh claro quizás hubo una pequeña mejora en ese rincón del área de los labios cuando Ikari-kun estuvo particularmente mono y le recordó al Comandante pero nunca una sonrisa de oreja de oreja que abarcara todo el rostro y llegara a los ojos.

Diecisiete músculos usados para sonreír. Pensar que ella hizo eso más de una vez, en menos de una hora. Con razón estaba cansada. Tsk.

Entonces estaba confundida; el resultado de tantas sonrisas. Obviamente, intentar 'ampliar sus horizontes' y 'adaptarse' era mucho más fácil ordenarlo que hacerlo. ¡Ella había leído 'Chica Real, Mundo Real' de principio a fin y en ningún sitio hablaba de como tratar con estos repentinos flujos de emociones secundarias para responder a hostiles-locos-excéntricos compañeros los cuales no sabían cuando parar!

Ya había rechazado una vez los intentos de hacer amistad con ella de la Piloto Soryu. Antes cuando sus días estaban llenos de Ángeles y el Comandante. Ella no lo había visto pertinente. Además, no se lo habían ordenado.

Ahora todo era diferente. La habían dado la elección de vivir y Ayanami Rei la había tomado. Ikari Gendo la había prometido ayudarla y guiarla. Parecia un plan bastante simple. Él le habia dicho que la mejor manera de aprender sobre el mundo era leer, observar a la gente, y empezar a abrirse con los pilotos. Ayanami Rei enebró sus dedos, poniendo un codo en cada rodilla, y se dijo en voz baja, "_Rei, aprenderás mucho sobre las personas, a través de lo que ellos dicen y no dicen. Observa a esos dos._"

Así que ella lo hizo. O al menos lo intento. Lo cual la llevo a donde había empezado. Cansada y confundida.

"¿Ayanami?" Ikari-kun llamo a la puerta y echo un vistazo, "Misato-san dijo que la Dr. Akagi nos necesita en su oficina." Él la sonrió distraídamente, luego cuando ella no le respondió, Shinji añadió amablemente, "¿Quieres que te espere?"

Ikari-kun es muy amable. Él había hecho un largo camino desde ese triste e introvertido chico que solía echar la culpa a su padre por sus problemas y que no podía decidir lo que amaba u odiaba.

Su gran problema ahora mismo era el Segundo. Y sus sentimientos por ella. O más bien, los sentimientos de ella (el Segundo) por él.

"Ikari-kun, hazlo lo mejor que puedas." Ella le levanto el pulgar y le miro con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

Como respuesta, Ikari-kun le dio a Ayanami Rei una extraña mirada, y una igualmente extraña, enigmática, e imposible de interpretar respuesta. "¿Huh?"

Y aunque estaba cansada, Ayanami Rei sonrió. ¿Por qué?

Porque estaba confundida. Tsk.

* * *

Escrito el 8 de Febrero del 2008

* * *

Traducido al español el 26 de Marzo del 2009

Notas del autor:

Hola de nuevo, esta vez tarde mucho más en poner otro capítulo, y eso que como ves hace tiempo que le tenia hecho pero entre las mini-vacaciones, el Gakuen Datenroku y algún otro manga, los estudios, etc, me dio como galbana hacer las notas y ponerle. Lo siento, aunque como sabéis aunque tarde terminare traduciéndole entero. En este capítulo quizás os suene raro lo de telejabón, pero no podía ponerlo de otra forma, se supone que Shinji no sabe que son las telenovelas y en ingles dice esto pero en castellano el chiste como que se pierde bastante.

Lo que sufre Rei en este capítulo, mucho ejercicio para una parte de su cuerpo poco ejercitada :P. Pregunte a harukohaha que porque no escribió la parte del entrenamiento ya que habría estado muy graciosa verla pero me dijo que no tenia pensado hacerlo desde un principio, me dio permiso para que si yo quería podía escribir un omake sobre esa parte, pero… se podría decir que si supiera escribir fics no los traduciría.

Como siempre agradecer a Satrapa por la ayuda que me dio en las frases que no entendía. Agradecer a **leo** y **kumiko-nyan **por sus mensajes además de a los siguientes que contestare sus reviews:

**AryAs: **Como ya te dije en foros dz si que soy el que traduce el Gakuen Datenroku, y seguro que usaran el regalo de Misato en algún momento :P. Me refería al avatar de aquí.

**harukohaha:** me dejo review la escritora ingles :D, te acerté los cameos gracias a que el ataque de Genkai venia en el youtube sino no creo que los habría sabido (sí, ya se que debería contestarla en ingles…)

**Asuka Yagami: **No, que yo sepa aún no termina, y sobre tu fic quizas le lea aunque KOF no es una serie que conozca, apenas he jugado alguna vez a sus juegos, pero sus animes no he visto ninguno.

**loco77: **Sí, Jimmy hace siglos que no vuelve a intentar seguir su fic de Los Ikaris y con el Recuerdos solitarios pasa igual, hace muchísimo que Ninetri9 no le continúa, una lastima la verdad.

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado y dejéis reviews.

Hasta la proxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Etapa Oral**

**Capítulo 6**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Después de pasar una divertida mañana entrenando para cansar y relajar el cuerpo, una 'pelicula' parecía justo lo indicado para aliviar a un alma confundida. Ayanami Rei se sentó de buena gana en la confortable silla de felpa de la doctora Akagi, e intento disfrutar del video de su fingida pelea con la Piloto Sohryu. Sentada cerca de ella, también mirando, estaban Ikari-kun y la Mayor Katsuragi.

Sus ojos ocultaban su habitual expresión impasible, Rei se inclino un poco hacia delante, estudiando las diferentes expresiones y lenguaje corporal captados en la grabación digital mostrada en la gran pantalla.

El video duro solo unos minutos y cuando termino, el Primero se reclino pensativamente en su silla mordiéndose su labio superior. La Piloto Sohryu y Ikari-kun estaban muy, muy interesados. También la Mayor, la doctora, y todos los que lo vieron se habían quedado ensimismados con el video.

Ikari Gendo estaba en lo correcto diciendo que mirar lo que hacen las personas era una tarea lucrativa. Y era muy conveniente que una excelente herramienta para ese tipo de tarea fuera fácil de conseguir. Sí, tan pronto como la doctora Akagi y la Mayor les dejaran solos, se iría a una de esas tiendas electrónicas anunciadas en televisión y así conseguiría su propia videocámara digital. Hmm, o quizás debería aceptar la oferta de Hikari-san de ayudarla a ir de compras, o mejor dicho ir de compras muchas horas, a fin de aumentar su escasa pila de pertenencias personales.

Rei volvió a ver el video una vez más; quería estudiar otra vez el rostro de Ikari-kun justo antes del momento en que empezó a reírse y luego a toser. Al lado de ella, Ikari-kun estaba escuchando con gran seriedad la explicación de la doctora Akagi sobre la amnesia.

Rei sabía sobre memorias perdidas. _Ellos_ la habían educado para empezar desde cero en varias ocasiones en el pasado. Como la Piloto Sohryu, hubo un momento en que ella tampoco pudo recordar quien era Ikari-kun.

Rei volvió a mirar indiferentemente a la pantalla, dejando de prestar atención a la voz de la doctora.

"Hmm, hasta el momento... amnesia retrograda severa, algo de apraxia y agnoxia, con las destrezas motoras y perceptúales intactas. No siendo nada anterógrada, o... completamente recuperada... ¿ya? " La Dr. Akagi murmuro pensativamente.

"Ritsuko, se más clara por favor," Misato giro los ojos para ver la expresión boquiabierta de Shinji, "Tú, siéntate y cierrate la boca. Pareces un siluro (NdT: Siluro es un tipo de pez que en muchos países también es conocido como bagre)."

"Perdón. Veamos, los adultos con perdidas de memoria pos-traumáticas normalmente solo recuerdan hechos, caras, y acontecimientos de su infancia y estudios. Son las memorias de sus años más recientes las que ellos generalmente tienen más dificultad para recordar. Asuka todavía no es una adulta, así que solo puedo conjeturar cuanto recuerda."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el enfrentamiento?" Shinji la miro confundido.

"Bueno, la investigación muestra que las memorias implícitas – las que son expresadas a través de representaciones – normalmente no son afectadas. De ahí, las habilidades de Asuka peleando," Ritsuko puso en marcha el video del sparring de las pilotos, "como puedes ver, son como deben ser. Esa también es la razón por la que Asuka recuerda como atarse los zapatos. ¿Verdad? ¿Shinji-kun?"

"¿Ella recuerda como atarse los zapatos?" Shinji la miro sorprendido, "¿Eso significa que también recuerda como vestirse?"

"Si es solo abotonarse la camisa o ponerse la ropa, creo que si" la doctora Akagi giro su seria mirada hacia él. "Pero cosas como hacer la comida, probablemente no."

"Ahhh...ya veo."

"Sin embargo, han pasado cuatro semanas y todos las pruebas recientes de Asuka, incluso los escáneres cerebrales, han salido normales. De hecho, han sido así desde que hicimos la pelea fingida hace una semana. Correlacionando eso con la suma de trauma que nosotros estimamos que recibió y el hecho de que ella este aprendiendo cosas nuevas esta tres últimas semanas, creo que a estas alturas ya debería de haber recuperado la memoria."

"¿Esta aprendiendo cosas nuevas? ¿Cómo lo sabes si no habla?"

"Ella recuerda lo que vio en la televisión y reconoce los lugares adonde fue contigo. Ha estado haciendo nuevos recuerdos este último mes. Normalmente cuando la amnesia anterógrada se resuelve completamente, la retrograda le sigue pronto. Sin embargo, no veo que eso haya ocurrido ahora. Mi suposición es, que en el caso de Asuka, el trauma no es la única razón para su perdida de memoria."

"Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podría causar que perdiera la memoria?"

Misato respondió a Shinji con una pequeña sonrisa, "Quizás haya cosas que Asuka quiera olvidar."

Eso hizo que el cerebro de Shinji reaccionara. Misato-san sabía cosas sobre Asuka que ella quería olvidar. Shinji inmovilizo a la Mayor con la mirada y abrió su boca para empezar a hacerla preguntas.

Pero Misato se dio la vuelta hacia Rei y dijo con energía, "Tengo algo que anunciar. Rei, tú petición para alojarte en otro lugar ha sido aprobada. Puedes mudarte cuando quieras. Nerv lo pagara hasta que tengas los 25, vayas o no a trabajar o decidas ir a la universidad," entonces sin mirarle a él, "Shinji, prepárate para la universidad después de terminar el instituto. Nerv se hará cargo de todos los gastos – comida, alojamiento y matrícula. Es un camino de rosas, así que aprovéchalo al máximo."

"¿Y Asuka?" Shinji pregunto distraído desde su línea de pensamiento. Estaba bastante indeciso sobre si quería o no estudiar más después de su graduación.

"Ella quería unas vacaciones con todas los gastos pagados alrededor del mundo, pero asumo que de momento las dejaremos en espera," la Mayor respondió sarcásticamente.

Shinji miro enfadado, "¿Cómo es que Asuka y Rei pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras que yo tengo que ir a la escuela?"

"Porque Asuka tiene un título, Rei está interesada en otras cosas, y el Comandante Ikari lo dijo."

"Ah, ya veo," pero Shinji no lo veía nada claro.

"¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿Rei?"

"Mayor Katsuragi-san, ¿cual seria una buena marca de videocámara digital?" Rei miro expectante a Misato. Shinji le lanzo a Rei una mirada confundida, los labios de la doctora Akagi se movieron nerviosamente.

"Um, no lo se... pero puedo remitirte a los técnicos de operaciones. Ellos probablemente lo sabrán"

"Eso es aceptable. Gracias."

"Bueno, entonces si no hay ninguna cosa más," ella camino hacia la abierta puerta, se dio la vuelta y después le guiño el ojo a Shinji quien aún tenia la boca abierta preparado para hacer una pregunta, "Os veo mañana. Podéis retiraros."

Shinji cerró la boca con un chasquido. "Esto es injusto,"murmuro, "eso es lo que es."

Se preguntaba que turbio asunto estaba tramando esta vez su padre mientras intentaba organizar su vida.

¿Y qué era eso que Asuka quería olvidar como fuera? Era como si ella estuviera completamente de vuelta con su forma mercenaria de ser y que aún se negara a recordar algunas cosas porque no quería hacerlo.

Fingiendo no ser capaz de vestirse, Shinji resoplo; no era como si no lo hubiera disfrutado, pensó sonrojandose.

x

x

x

Asuka Langley Sohryu estaba en frente del espejo del baño contemplando su cabello. Su precioso compañero acababa de ser peinado por ella y brillaba liso y reluciente y tendido sobre sus hombros como algo hermoso.

Asuka puso sus manos en sus mechones y dedico todo un minuto para despeinárseles.

Mejor, aprobó ella, viendo la forma en que todo estaba despeinado y ahora puestos en punta.

Asuka se había despertado esa mañana incapaz de encontrar a su persona favorita. Ella se había dejado llevar por el pánico y derramo algunas lagrimas. Ahora se sentía mucho más calmada, el juego de los globos de agua la había ayudado, pero sin embargo por mucho que lo intentara, aún no podía conseguir el suficiente entusiasmo para probar la recubierta de chocolote, empalagosa, y riquísima tarta que su encantador compañero le había cocinado.

De nuevo un torrente de palabras e imágenes amenazaron con invadir la mente de Asuka. Ella se sonrió de manera agradable a si misma en el espejo, y después, fácil y alegremente, puso todo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Una parte de ella la decía, "¡Quedaros ahí!" con mucha firmeza, a las memorias que clamaban por ser examinadas.

Asuka se acerco más al espejo y, mirando sus labios, silenciosamente pronuncio el nombre de su persona favorita, "Shinji."

* * *

Escrito el 8 de Febrero del 2008

N/A: Hola. Reedición masiva en progreso. Y aunque estoy contenta por lo que finalmente escribí, ahora mismo estoy jugando con dos estilos de escritura así que es difícil. También, me apareció el bloqueo del escritor cuando me preocupe demasiado e intente ajustar mi escritura dentro de un patrón, así que he decidido no hacer eso y para solo pellizcarme, pellizcarme y pellizcarme y después de todo haber estado apuntándolo. Por favor dejad review. ^^ Aunque sea un review negativo es mejor que ninguna reacción. ¡Ja!

* * *

Traducido al español el 23 de Noviembre del 2009

Notas del traductor:

Esta vez no hay excusas… tarde demasiado en poner un nuevo capítulo, y de hecho este se supone que le tenía traducir pero sin revisar a finales de abril, pero entre una cosa y otra, poner noticias de Rebuild, editar algún manga, la universidad, etc, deje lo de traducir este fanfics a un lado, ayer recibí un mensaje diciéndome que tardaba en actualizar, y tenía razón, al tener un poco de tiempo libre me puse a buscar el documento de word donde tenia traducido el capítulo, le revise y vi que no había tantos fallos como pensaba, y como veis le colgué hoy.

Mis disculpas por lo que he tardado a los que estuvieran leyendo esta historia, intentare terminarla, aunque no estoy seguro, antes de fin de año, me quedan el capítulo 7 y un omake. La autora inglesa no parece que vaya a sacar nada nuevo por ahora, pero no creo que le deje colgado, porque revise un poco la versión inglesa y algún mínimo cambio en este capítulo respecto a cuando lo traduje yo si que ha hecho, así que esperemos que le termine. Respecto a las palabras raras, lo de siluro/bagre y demás no pondré notas aquí porque me alargaría mucho, con que pongáis las palabras de Ritsuko y el nombre del pez en el google encontrareis rápidamente el porque le dice Misado a Shinji que tiene la cara de ese pez y que significan todos los tipos de amnesia, etc. que dice Ritsuko.

Avisar que en el siguiente capítulo este fanfic le subiré a calificación M, y prefiero no hacer spoilers de por qué xD.

Agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews, 33 reviews para solo 5 capítulos la verdad que me parecen muchos n__n, paso a contestar los que me llegaron por el anterior capítulo:

**Kingcrimson****: **Gracias kingcrim, me alegra que me digas esto n___n, yo creo que antes me pasaba igual que a ti, y metía demasiadas frases literales y españoladas, pero creo que ya he mejorado y no me pasa eso.

**AryAs:** Aunque no te haya dejado reviews últimamente si que sigo tu fic, de hecho me doy cuenta ahora mismo que sacaste nuevo capítulo, si puedo me paso le leo y te dejo review. Respecto a que te pareció corto, casi todos los capítulos son unas 5 páginas de word y en parte a mi me gusta porque es menos trabajo, creo que el siguiente es un poquito más largo.

**loco77:** Dudo que traduzca alguno nuevo, tengo por ahora perdido el nuevo capítulo de Los Ikaris con sus 15 páginas de word, a no ser que sea cortito en el tamaño de capítulos como este, o un oneshot…

**leo: **Pues que habrás pensado estos meses, cuando llevo casi más de medio año sin poner ninguno nuevo xD

**Akzo500: **Gracias por tus palabras Akzo n__n.

**Kaname Langley: **No esta terminado, la autora lleva escritos 7 capítulos y un omake.

**Hechizero15: **En parte gracias a tu mensaje que salio este capítulo, así que gracias por recordarme, me alegra que te guste mi traducción y bueno… no te quejaras que salio un capítulo nuevo al día siguiente a que le pidieras n__n.

Nada más, lo dicho, perdón por la larga espera y espero que hayáis disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, haber sino tardo tanto con los dos que quedan.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Etapa Oral**

**Capítulo 7**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

AVISO: Calificación=M

* * *

Ikari Shinji llegó a casa con dolor de cabeza.

La vida se había vuelto sencilla las últimas semanas. Debido a esto, su cerebro se había ablandado. No estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio que en éste momento estaba haciendo.

La mente de Shinji daba vueltas. ¿Qué quería para cenar? ¿Le molestaban las últimas órdenes de su padre o solo le parecían inadecuadas? ¿Había realmente un lunar en la espalda de Asuka?

No ayudaba que Ayanami, la cual había ido con él parte de su camino a casa, se hubiera quedado mirando fijamente a su cara y haciendo enigmáticos comentarios sobre una cámara, un libro, y sobre que el Comandante Ikari era un genio.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de su apartamento, estaba cansado y con ganas de tomarse una pastilla para el dolor. El dolor de cabeza ahora era un monstruo que martilleaba sus sienes y todo su costado derecho, a pesar de haberse bañado y sido tratado por quemaduras menores, era ahora cuando más le dolían.

Escuchó a la pelirroja tararear para sí misma en el salón y pensó – es agradable estar en casa.

Se quito los zapatos, se puso las zapatillas, y dijo, "¿Asuka? ¿Hikari?"

"Ikari-kun, llegas pronto," dijo Hikari desde la cocina, "Voy en un segundo."

El joven entro en el salón y le sonrió a Asuka, que estaba esperando su saludo. Pero en vez de darle un abrazo de oso como normalmente hacia, la pelirroja dejo de tararear, deliberadamente dio la espalda a Shinji, y después se fue a sentar al lado de la ventana.

Hikari llegó secándose las manos con una toalla y suspirando al ver la escena.

"Ella recuerda..." el chico susurro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía hacer nada. Un asomo de terror le estremeció por toda su columna; seguido rápidamente por un poco de desilusión – quería verificar el lunar.

"¿Ahora me odia tanto que ni siquiera puede mirarme?"

"No es eso," Hikari explico, ocultando una sonrisa al ver la expresión afligida de Shinji, "Creo que ella – ¡puedes dejar de mirar por encima de sus hombros!"

"Espero que no esté ocultando un arma..."

"¡Ikari-kun! Deja de hacer eso y escúchame."

"¡Estoy escuchando! Lo único que quiero es un gran mueble entre nosotros para que le sea más difícil co..."

Hikari se rió, "Un sofá no va a ser suficiente para pararla si ella realmente quiere ir a por ti."

"¿Tú crees? Quizás debería desaparecer unos cuantos días..."

"Shinji, ella está enfadada contigo porque la dejaste sola esta mañana sin decirle nada."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No está esperando el momento oportuno para planear como herirme?"

Hikari se quedo frustrada por su estupidez, "Ella no recuerda nada, idiota. Se despertó, y tú no estabas. Ahora está enfadada."

"Hey, no me llames idiota. Asuka me llama idiota," entonces comprendió lo que ella le había dicho y se puso a la defensiva, "Pero estaba dormida."

"Bueno, Asuka cogió una pequeña rabieta y destrozo toda la casa buscándote. Acabo de terminar de limpiarla. Tuve que arrastrarla fuera de la entrada para pararla y que no se fuera a la calle. Luego tuve que manejarla con dulces y luego tuve que lanzar su – sus, globos de agua," Hikari se sonrojo, "por la ventana para que así dejara de llorar."

"¿Lloro?"

"Um, un poco... es más exacto decir que se puso muy violenta."

"Oh," Shinji paso una mano por su cabello, de repente se sintió más cansado que cuando llego, "Supongo que si aún está enfadada conmigo, tendré que dejar que se calme durante un rato." Él observo a Asuka la cual estaba mirando fijamente hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Quería ir a hablar con ella pero todavía estaba un poco asustado cómo para hacer eso. "Hikari, aún no tienes que irte, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes quedarte algunas horas más? Me siento con la necesidad de dar un paseo."

Shinji se dirigió hacia la puerta después de que Hikari asintiera de manera comprensiva. Se estaba poniendo sus zapatos y preguntándose donde debería ir cuando Hikari dijo con voz alarmada, "¡Espera! ¡Asuka! ¡Él solo..."

Entonces Shinji se encontró siendo empujado a la fuerza, con zapatos y todo, por el salón y puesto sobre el sofá por una furiosa pelirroja.

Él parpadeo en sorpresa al mirarla.

Ella miro hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

Luego se agacho, le quito los zapatos y los tiro violentamente contra la pared. El fuerte golpe del caucho contra la madera puso una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Asuka. Ella miro a Shinji una vez más, dándole una mirada de enfado, y se fue a sentar al lado de la ventana otra vez.

"¿Ah, Ikari-kun?" Shinji, que estaba a punto de levantarse, se sentó rápidamente otra vez al ver la mirada de advertencia de Asuka. "Creo que ya debería irme**".**

"Vale, ¿mañana, a la misma hora?" dijo con voz débil desde el sofá, "Misato-san me confirmo que tengo que ir toda esta semana."

"Sí, aquí estaré**, **pero necesitas pensar en una manera de convencer a Asuka para que mañana te deje ir. Creo que no deberías salir a escondidas."

"Oh, sí. Gracias. Adios."

La puerta se cerró tras Hikari y el silencio se sumió para los dos ocupantes. Asuka estaba mirando por la ventana y obviamente seguía ignorando a Shinji**. **No sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante las acciones de la pelirroja, Shinji se quedo callado incapaz de pensar en lo que podría decir. Aparentemente ella no quería que se levantase, así que no pudo ir hacia donde estaba como quería.

Shinji suspiro con aire cansado y recostó su cabeza en el sofá – sus constantes de vida estaban desapareciendo una por una.

Y justo cuando también se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Ayanami quería una cámara, quien lo iba a decir. Ella le había sonreído y le había dado una palmadita en la cabeza, rebosando compasión (¿o fue lastima?), antes de que se fuera cada uno por su lado.

Ikari Gendo quería que siguiera en la escuela. Shinji no estaba seguro si las intenciones de su bastardo manipulador padre eran puras**,** pero sonaban bien, como algo que un padre haría. No pasaba nada malo por soñar. Nadie lo sabría.

Luego estaba Asuka, quien siempre estaba actuando raro. ¿Qué era lo que no quería recordar? O mejor dicho, ¿qué quería olvidar?

Shinji se estiro, poniéndose cómodo. Lanzo una mirada furtiva a la pelirroja – ella aún estaba mirando por la ventana – y se pregunto cómo haría para explicarla que mañana tendría que volver a irse. Shinji pensó con somnolencia que hoy había alcanzado nuevas profundidades de… _patetismo_ (¿acaso esa era una palabra?). Después de todo, él estaba quedándose callado con alguien que estaba, bueno, en silencio desde un principio. ¿Qué tan irónicamente bajo era eso?

Shinji se desplomo por completo contra su almohada y cerró los ojos. Tenía que salir mañana, ¿pero como haría para convencerla de que iba a volver?

Y con esa pregunta, Shinji finalmente se quedo dormido.

x

x

x

Varias horas después, Shinji se despertó gruñendo y bostezando. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo. Algo parecido a sonidos de gemidos que provenían de la televisión le estaban poniendo la piel de gallina y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia el respaldo del sofá y que alguien había puesto una manta sobre él. Su lado quemado aún le daba punzadas pero el dolor era tolerable.

Con cautela, Shinji se volvió hace la televisión, justo a tiempo para ver a Asuka mirándose por debajo de su camisa.

Totalmente anonadado, la vio sosteniendo el cuello de su camiseta abierto, sus ojos pegados en la pantalla y luego mirándose a ella misma. Una mirada pensativa cruzo su cara.

Incapaz de aguantarse, Shinji se rio nerviosamente.

Asuka se habría dado la vuelta pero al hombre de la televisión de repente se le cayeron los pantalones (no llevaba ropa interior) y los ojos de Asuka se quedaron plantados en la pantalla; una mano se le quedo inmóvil en su camisa y la boca abierta de par en par como si estuviera diciendo 'Oh'.

Shinji se empezó a reír. "Estuvimos buscando eso muchísimo tiempo," dijo él. Kensuke había escuchado un rumor de una fuente muy fiable que Misato-san estaba pagando mensualmente a un canal secreto. Ellos se pasaron buscándole tres semanas en vano. Y Asuka viendo la televisión sin supervisión lo había encontrado en una noche**.**

"Asuka," Shinji se movió para sentarse a su lado en el suelo, "no deberías ver eso."

La atención de Asuka pasó rápidamente de la pantalla hacia el chico al lado suyo. Shinji percibió cierta intensidad en su mirada. Empezó a retroceder hacia el lado del sofá, "¡Oh no, ni se te pase por la cabeza!"

Asuka inclino la cabeza y sonrió.

Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

Asuka fue a por sus pantalones.

"¡Para!" Shinji se quito las manos de la pelirroja de encima.

Asuka le frunció el ceño.

"No, lo digo en serio."

Ella le hizo caer, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y fue a por su cremallera otra vez.

Shinji se sujetaba la bragueta y negaba con la cabeza, "No."

Asuka empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

"¡Asuka, para!" Shinji decía entre dientes mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Y Asuka fue a por sus pantalones otra vez.

"¡Basta ya!"

Asuka se paro, le miro enfadada, y luego le dio una mirada triste.

"Esto no va a funcionar porque no podemos. ¡Tú me matarías! ¿Lo entiendes?"

La pelirroja se puso cómoda encima de Shinji y luego con un rápido tirón se quito la camiseta

"Unhhh..." Shinji lloriqueo, y se quedo mirando fijamente a los pechos desnudos de Asuka que estaban apenas a un palmo de su nariz. Ella se inclino hacia delante para observar su cara más de cerca y sus pechos se balancearon ligeramente con el movimiento.

"Unhhh..." Shinji dijo otra vez. Se desplomo débilmente al lado del sofá y rápidamente perdió la batalla contra su erección.

La pelirroja se alegro mucho cuando Shinji se relajo. Ella sintió la derrota del chico entre sus piernas y con curiosidad toco su entrepierna.

"Asuka..." se quejo desesperadamente, "Por favor..."

Ella desabrocho los pantalones de Shinji y le bajo la cremallera. Luego le bajo los pantalones. Su erección broto en las manos de la chica.

"Ahhh..." Shinji gimio.

x

x

x

Asuka Langley Sohryu estaba completamente entretenida. Ella escuchaba con alegría los sonidos que Shinji estaba haciendo y como se reía con felicidad.

Ella entendió que él estaba disfrutando lo que le estaba haciendo, y eso le dio una sensación de poder, de saber que podía hacer tanto por él.

Luego Shinji se estremeció y emitió un fuerte gemido como si estuviera sufriendo. Asuka se detuvo, al no estar ahora segura de si le estaba hacienda daño. Él tenía una expresión en su cara que era una mezcla entre una sonrisa y una mueca.

Ella miro a Shinji tendido sin fuerzas en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba respirando rápidamente. Asuka cogió sus mejillas con sus manos y movió su rostro suavemente. El chico abrio sus ojos y la sonrio. Luego se movió gateando débilmente, ligeramente sorprendido de que ella se lo permitiera.

Se arreglo la ropa y, vio la camisa de Asuka en el suelo, la recogió y se la dio sin atreverse a mirarla. Él sintio que la habia cogido. Despues de unos minutos, Shinji miro por encima de sus hombros. Asuka estaba vestida pero en su rostro tenía una mirada de gran abatimiento.

Shinji suspiro y se puso de rodillas delante de Asuka. "Hey, no estés triste," le dijo, y espero a que le mirara. "Me encantaría. En serio. Pero la verdad es que tú… quiero decir, lo haría pero…" balbuceo.

Asuka le estaba escuchando, aparentemente intentado entenderle pero todavía parecía triste. Shinji pensó detenidamente como poder explicar a la pelirroja que realmente no la estaba rechazando.

Se sorprendió cuando Asuka se inclino otra vez hacia él y empezó a masajearle la frente con las yemas de sus dedos, que se sentían muy bien sobre su piel.

Shinji se avergonzó y empezó a sentir calor otra vez. Solo que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el pecho de Asuka, o su lunar, o su habitual estado de desnudez, y si con la mirada de preocupación en su cara y con la forma seria en la que estaba intentando aliviarle.

Él cerró los ojos y se entregó a sus finalmente se detuvo, Shinji abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Asuka como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez.

Ella examino su expresión. Pareció tímida por unos segundos, y luego le sonrió y movió su flequillo.

Shinji correspondió a su sonrisa y le toco el mentón. "Oi, no me vuelvas a asustar asi." Asuka le sonrió **e** intento morder su pulgar.

"¿Heh? ¡Así que todavía vas tras ello!" Asuka inclino su cabeza hacia él, sus cejas se movieron. Luego su mirada paso a sus labios y ardió con pasión.

Shinji se estremeció y se levanto, levantando también a Asuka. "Escucha," le dijo seriamente, **"**Te confío esto. ¿Entiendes?" Asuka ni asintió ni negó con la cabeza. Ella solo miraba fijamente. "Quiero decir. Después de que todo esto haya acabado, _si lo _olvidas, te hare recordarlo."

Asuka puso sus manos en los hombros de Shinji**, **después se inclino hacia él, encontrándose a mitad de camino cuando él movió su cabeza y la beso.

Profunda y satisfactoriamente.

Cuando sintió las piernas de Asuka doblarse, la soltó.

Él sonrió al ver la expresión de su cara. Había tomado una decisión. Seguiría adelante con esto.

Shinji cogió la mano de Asuka y la llevo a su habitación.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Con los dos dentro de la habitación de Shinji, la cosa no fue tan fácil como pensaba.

En el medio de todo, Shinji se detuvo y se fue de la habitación. Luego camino de un lado para otro afuera de la puerta hasta que Asuka salió para cogerle.

Shinji se resistió por unos segundos, luego la metio de nuevo en la habitación.

Esto ocurrió varias veces en las siguiente hora hasta que, finalmente frustrada, Asuka empujo el escritorio de Shinji contra la puerta.

No tuvieron más problemas después de eso.

Durante toda la profunda noche y la madrugada, Shinji y Asuka se quedaron en la habitación**.**

x

x

x

* * *

N/A: Si alguien me puede dar una palabra alternativa para '_patetismo_' le estaría eternamente agradecida. Lo he intentando con varias palabras pero ninguna queda bien, así que puse una palabra que no existe. Ah bueno. De todas formas, gracias por leer (Estoy asustada por la cantidad de hits O_o) y gracias por los agradables reviews. Espero que todos estéis disfrutando por el momento.

Notas rápidas/editaje: Después de que alguien muy simpático me dejara unas cuantas sugerencias en un review, me di cuenta de que realmente estoy contenta con mi uso de 'patetismo.' En otras palabras, mi decisión original de que Shinj usara una palabra que no existía y no preocuparme demasiado, ¡fue correcta! Así que ya no tengo dudas. Quien iba a decirlo. XD Por supuesto, si alguien viene con una palabra mejor, todavía le estaré agradecida. Recordad, necesito un nombre, no un adjetivo. Yo misma mire extensamente en los diccionarios y online.

* * *

Terminado de traducir al español el 6 de Diciembre del 2009

Notas del traductor:

Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, le hice bastante rápido en compensación por la tardanza con el anterior. El siguiente es cortísimo así que la semana que viene lo más seguro que le habré puesto. Agradecer por todos los reviews, no esperaba tantos, y además nadie me hecho en cara lo que tarde. En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo en el que la calificación subió a M y que fue el que más páginas tuvo hasta ahora, y que decir, la Asuka posesiva y enojona es adorable, ¿no creéis? xD

Paso a contestar algunos de los reviews:

**shogouki: **Gracias, como puse arriba esta semana que viene ya estaremos totalmente al día, y esperando a que la autora vuelva a actualizar. Me comento que ahora no puede por que están en finales, supuestamente el próximo año sacara alguno nuevo.

**AryAs:** A ver que te pareció xP, y ya viste que me pase por tus fics y te deje reviews en ambos como prometí.

**Cervant-Ikari:** Cervant 0_o, pensé que medio dejaste el mundo Eva, por no verte en el foro ni nada xP, gracias por el review, y un gusto en volverte a leer.

**Lobo Hibiky: **Gracias por el mensaje, y como dije, espero haber sido rápido esta vez.

**Asuka Yagami: **Demasiado os hice esperar… espero haber sido rápido esta vez.

**loco77: **Pues si quieres pasármele no me importa, por ahora no estoy en exámenes ni excesivamente ocupado para no preleer un fanfic.

**Hechizero15: **Lo de Etapa Oral en su momento no quise comentarlo porque es spoiler, pero está relacionado con un estado psicológico de la persona/niños, poner Etapa Oral en el google y puede que encontréis el significado que tiene para este fic.

Para terminar agradecer a **Satrapa** por algunas preguntitas que le hice sobre este capítulo, y sobre todo a **kingcrimson **por preleerme todo el capítulo. Nada más, como he dicho, para la próxima semana tendréis el siguiente, y por ahora, último capítulo, aunque realmente no sea un capítulo sino un omake.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. OMAKE

**Etapa Oral**

**OMAKE**

Escrito por: harukohaha

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

_Solo por diversión. Esto no pertenece a ninguna parte de la historia pero Shinji y Asuka eran tan encantadores y no me dejaban en paz, así que tuve que escribirlo. Los dos han estado pellizcándose. Aquí lo tenéis. Sí. Disfrutadlo._

x

x

x

_**Escena Borrada #1:**_

Una cálida, húmeda, y relajada tarde, Shinji y Asuka estaban sentados en la cocina bebiendo un fresco zumo de naranja cuando su conversación se centro en _esa_ vez.

Shinji estaba bebiendo cuando inesperadamente Asuka le dijo contemplativamente, "Sabes, Shinji, si hubieras huido, nunca hubieses encontrado la paz."

"¿Qu...?" Shinji farfullo, con el zumo goteando por sus labios. "¿Hu-huido?" tosió.

Asuka se inclinó distraídamente y le golpeo en la espalda, "Como sí, por ejemplo, hubieras huido de mí, dejándome. Ya sabes."

"¿Qué habrías hecho?" Shinji pregunto con curiosidad.

"Acosarte. Probablemente."

"¿Me habrías acosado?" Repitió, atónito.

"Sí." Ella noto su mirada halagada. "Hmphh, eso te habría gustado, ¿no?"

Shinji sonrió, contento.

Asuka sonrió con gran felicidad. "No me pruebes, Ikari."

Shinji negó con la cabeza y sonrió a la pelirroja. "Creo que me gusta el hecho de ti acosándome. De verdad, ahora."

"¡Hey! Yo no te acosé _esa _vez cuando... cuando...yo no era yo misma."

Shinji levanto una ceja.

"¡No lo hice!" insistió Asuka, intentando no sonrojarse, "¡No te acose! ¡Yo... yo... yo te seduje!" Ella se relajo en la silla y cerró los ojos, "Es verdad. Te seduje. Con mis maneras inocentes," declaro con arrogancia.

Asuka guiño su ojo y le dio un codazo a Shinji en el pecho, "_Eso _significa que _tú _ayudaste, Ikari."

"Vale," él estaba claramente escéptico.

Asuka se sentó y perdió la compostura, "¡Quiero decir! Yo era inocente."

Ella le sirvió a Shinji otro vaso de zumo "Inocente... hasta que vi el canal secreto de Misato, claro," y se lo dio.

"_En esos momentos _yo recordaba pensamientos morbosos de antes."

"¿Pensamientos _morbosos_?"

"Deberias cerrar las cortinas cuando te bañas, baka," Asuka giro sus ojos hacia Shinji sin inmutarse.

Shinji la miro escandalizado, "¡Miraste a escondidas!"

"Claro que no."

"Pero lo acabas de decir..."

"No es mirar a escondidas si la cortina está abierta," Asuka le frunció el ceño remilgadamente.

Shinji intento recordar si alguna vez había hecho algo que no debía

"¿Una semana antes del accidente...?" pregunto, susurrando.

Asuka sonrió perversamente y se lamio los labios.

x

x

x

x

x

_**Escena Borrada #2:**_

Asuka entro en el salón llevando algo en su mano.

ASUKA: "Shinji, ¿crees que está bien usar un condón usado?"

SHINJI: "¡Ugh! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Se ve asqueroso. Y además está todo estirado.

ASUKA: "Globos de agua. Aún te debería entrar."

Shinji miro a Asuka unos segundos y luego empezó a gritar de alegría.

SHINJI: "¡Ja! ¡Acabas de admitir que soy bueno!"

ASUKA: "No lo hice. Solo he admitido que estas… bien dotado."

Shinji dejo de brincar y empezó a pensar.

SHINJI: "¿No es lo mismo?"

ASUKA: "No, no lo es."

SHINJI: "¿Entonces no soy bueno?"

ASUKA: "No necesitas quejarte. Lo eres."

SHINJI: "¡Já!"

Shinji tomo a Asuka en sus brazos y bailo con ella en la habitación.

MISATO: "¿Podéis parar ya? Me están haciendo sentir nauseas. ¡Y Rei, por última vez! ¡¿PUEDES APAGAR ESA CAMARA?!"

x

x

x

x

* * *

Terminado de traducir al español el 12 de Diciembre del 2009

Notas del traductor:

¡¡Lo logre!! xP, termine este fic antes de fin de año, sino me llega a dar por ponerme serio y dedicarle tiempo estos último días de seguro no le habría terminado aunque solo me quedaran 3 capítulos. Con este OMAKE ya he alcanzado la traducción inglesa, así que por ahora y hasta que la autora escriba algo más ya no tendremos nuevos capítulos durante un tiempo.

Sobre el OMAKE veréis que es cortísimo, y que según la autora no tiene nada que ver con la historia aunque parece todo lo contrario xD. Estuve dudando como traducir "stalk", al principio lo traduje como "marchar" pero creo que viendo que en el resto de veces que aparecía pegaba muchísimo mejor como "acosar" puse esta traducción. Sobre "zumo", vendría a ser "jugo" en los países latinos, o eso me dijo Kingcrim xP, decidi quedarme con la versión más castellana.

Agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en algún capítulo del fic y en este último a **Hechizero15, Loquin, AryAs, shogouki, Cervant-Ikari, Kingcri**, recibirles siempre anima a seguir traduciendo. Paso a contestar a algunos de ellos:

**AryAs:** Jajaja, no sé porque yo recordaba haber leído que llegaban a algo más en la habitación, pero obviamente sería de otro fic xD. Me alegro que te gustaran los reviews.

**shogouki: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te gustara el último capítulo. Yo creo que mi mayor defecto al traducir es querer ceñirme demasiado a lo que leo, ser demasiado literal, aunque poco a poco lo corrijo, veremos cuando me ponga con Los Ikaris, ese sí que me costara traducirle.

**Cervant-Ikari:** Gracias por el review, es bueno oír que no le dejaste, al no verte por el foro pensé que igual le habías dejado xP. Sobre el capítulo, aunque la autora diga que no tiene relación este OMAKE, parece que Asuka hizo más "movimientos".

**Kingcri: **Todos menos spanglish, ni siquiera se escribir de esa manera (si exceptúas esos términos ingleses que tanto nos gusta usar xD). Y sobre la historia, mirando lo que pusiste en el foro y aquí, acaso esperas un final triste o algo así xP.

Para terminar agradecer a **kingcrimson **por su rapidez en preleerme el capítulo, aún siendo este cortísimo me sacaste más pegas que en el anterior, cosa que te agradezco porque así quedo mejor. Con este capítulo creo que me despido de sacar algún fic traducido hasta el próximo año, me queda Los Ikaris, pero dudo que le tenga antes de que termine el año (aún no he empezado). Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y este fic en general, a ver si el próximo año la autora cumple lo que me dijo y nos saca algo nuevo aunque sea cortito. Os diria que tengáis una feliz navidad, o feliz año, pero aún me parece demasiado pronto, así que dire lo de siempre:

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
